geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Bloomingdale Park
Bloomingdale Park, also known by its endonym 8100em!(\)I)41!4 in Freegian, is one of the main base of the GEOAdventurers. And a important symbol of their social group. Bloomingdale Park is also considered the antithesis of Wolfe Pond Reubens former base until his coup d'etat. Background Bloomingdale Park is a close by park for GEO and Deadfish with many features. It was a important part of their childhood and naturally was where they agreed to host their base throughout their battles with Reuben many of classic features of the GEOAdventures like the cipher language were developed in Bloomingdale Park and its still considered a fairly common hangout to some extent for the GEOAdventures though its significance has declined slightly after Reubens coup d'etat. Features Bloomingdales most man-made area is its playground commonly dubbed as a proto training ground for GEO and Deadfish in their elementary school days. There is a open field in the inner parts of the park called, "The Field" This is where the action usually is when Bloomingdale is visited by enemies seeking to defeat the GEOAdventurers. Besides this there is the basketball court known as the, "cage", a rarely visited area by the GEOAdventures. In addition there is the pond which occasionally provides a new sight for the GEOAdventurers. Its most prominent use usually has someone fleeing into it. This tactic has increasingly been more applicable with more and more of the pond being grounded There is the outer paths which are commonly used for racing. The outer path by the cage along with the path to the cage by the playground are well known for their slope which is used for various speed stunts. Besides this the forested paths have what can be considered the prototypical base and primary hangout for the GEOAdventurers. In the forested area there is a clearing in the middle where GEO, Deadfish and his associates hung out. Reuben eventually learned of this and had a climactic battle with them there. Before this base there would be a small valley after a stream. This stream would be where GEO and Deadfish used to catch frogs. This would be advertised as the real world equivalent of the activity of jellyfishing from Spongebob for the GEOAdventurers. The second part of the main area of Bloomingdale is a slightly larger completely forested area. The GEOAdventurers had a slightly later start to this area but definitely have made use of the area. Generally this area is used by the GEOAdventurers to practice, "guerilla warfare." Its also considered a much better area to go frog catching. Deadfish has also camped here on various occasions. A occasional past time for the GEOAdventurers is to race around the path of the forest to see who can get back first. Reubens second major attack on the GEOAdventurers was foiled by the GEOAdventurers taking cover in this area. After this area remains some more forest and another playground on the other side called Quail Park. It was only discovered really recently because of Pokemon GO. The narrow area that leads into the playground makes it deceptively hard to figure out. The GEOAdventurers generally agree that Bloomingdales jurisdiction also falls in the house in the area with the border being towards the highway. With this inclusion the tot lot nearby also counts within Bloomingdale Park though its significance in the GEOAdventures only accounts for some early childhood experiences with GEO and Deadfish.